


Dancing with the Devil

by SazzyAuzzy



Series: An Unexpected Enternity [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ball, Blood, F/M, Lemons, Season 3, Sex, Vampire Elena, dance, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: The second instalment of the 'Unexpected Eternity' series.Elena is dealing with the weight of having been turned into a vampire and confusing emotions about Klaus. They become more complicated, however, when the rest of the Mikaelson's get involved.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: An Unexpected Enternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Dancing with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a sequel to my story 'An Unexpected Eternity'.
> 
> Both of these stories are 'one-shots' and can be read as stand-alone. They follow the same timeline with the same changes and could work as one big piece, but I am enjoying writing moments between my pairing of Klaus and Elena. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

**_Dancing with the Devil_ **

The past week had been insanity. Things had fallen apart even more, and I was barely able to look at myself in the mirror. I felt something that I didn’t want to feel; I was faced with the horror of what I had been forced to become. My friends, or at least those I had left, were trying to understand. Caroline was probably the only one who had any idea. We both had our mortality stolen from us; we were forced to become vampires in cruel and manipulative ways and now had to face what was before us.

I hadn’t been back to school, not yet. My cravings had seemed to calm down, a fraction, but I didn’t trust myself to sit in a room full of people and not try to eat them. I was using a terrible case of the flu as my excuse to avoid school, all of my teachers had provided Caroline and Bonnie with everything I was missing, and instead of hiding in my room all day, I sat down at the dining table and did the work they dropped off for me. It wasn’t much, but it was a distraction.

Klaus also seemed determined to distract me. Once or twice a day, he had sent me messages, some checking in on me, others suggesting a very colourful activity that I had to restrain myself to avoid. I had let my emotions get the best of me and had slept with Klaus…no, I had fucked Klaus against a tree in the woods. There was no other way to put it. My body had ached, the excellent type of ache, for a whole day, and I found myself craving his touch again.

But I was telling myself no. Not while I was a mess. If I could find a way to get my shit together, then I could entertain the idea. I couldn’t even imagine what my friends would say. Bonnie had panicked at just the thought of me possibly considering him to be ‘nice’. If she knew I had let him pound me into oblivion, she would probably have a stroke.

I rubbed my face and dropped my pen onto the notebook that had my messy answers for my English essay. I still had to write the thing and email it in before Monday. I had a few days but liked to get it done early. That way, my teachers wouldn’t be too annoyed about my absence.

My phone buzzed on the table, and I saw Damon’s name flash. Another person I had been avoiding. From the messages I had received over the past week, he was mad that I ignored him, pissed at his brother and paranoid about Klaus. I had no desire to listen to his ramblings, but it was his third call in the last hour.

I answered. “What do you want, Damon?”

“There are many things that I want, Elena. First, answer your damn phone when I call. The first time,” he yelled.

“Goodbye, Damon.” I went to hang up.

“Okay, I’m sorry. But shit has hit the fan,” he said.

“What has Stefan done now? Turned more innocent people into vampires against their will?”

Damon was silent for longer than he had ever been. It must have been a record. “Have you spoken to him yet?” he asked.

“I don’t plan on speaking to him ever again.” I leant back in my chair. “If I do, I’ll probably try and kill him.”

Damon sighed. “Elena, he hates himself for what he did.”

“He always hates himself, Damon. Remember, he is the broody vampire. Doesn’t change what he did.” I stood from the chair and walked into the kitchen; I found that when I got annoyed, I got hungry. I grabbed a blood-bag out and leant against the counter.

“I think you two just need to talk this out; we need to work together to get rid of Klaus for good. I’ve taken the first step to do that; now you all need to get it together,” he said.

“What have you done now?” I asked.

“Klaus has his coffins back.”

“What?” I didn’t think Stefan would ever let that happen. They were his only bargaining chip left.

“I gave them back to him, or at least dropped him their location. What he doesn’t know is that I removed Elijah’s stake and hid the locked coffin before he got there,” explained Damon.

Elijah being awake could be a good thing, but it also could be bad. I might have been avoiding Klaus, but there was something different in his eyes; he wasn’t the same person. Or he was, but just opening himself up. Elijah had been betrayed by Klaus, just like she had, but she found herself seeing him differently than she ever had. Perhaps it was what Elijah saw before he had given up hope.

“Elena? You still there?”

I clenched my eyes shut to shake away my train of thought. “Yeah, I’m here. What did you do with the other coffin? Has Bonnie opened it yet?”

“No,” he said, “she hasn’t. She told me she was going to call her mum and ask for help. I don’t really know. But I am looking for to seeing what Elijah will do.”

I was more worried about that. “I have to go,” I said.

“Alright, but just think about talking to Stefan. He really is sorry, Elena.”

I clenched my jaw. “And I’m sorry that I ever met him.”

* * *

I hadn’t been back to Klaus’ home since I had woken up. Standing outside of it, the large home was imposing; it screamed wealth, that was for sure. I walked up to the front door and knocked but didn’t get an answer. I thought about calling him, but I couldn’t bring myself to dial the number. Maybe he hadn’t heard me knock.

I pushed the door open and paused to listen. A loud crash echoed through the house, and I heard Klaus.

“Easy, I just finished renovating.”

I frowned and then heard another crash. I followed the noise and found something very surprising. Klaus was holding Elijah against a coffin, a dagger in his hand, ready to plunge it into his heart.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

Both of them froze, clearly startled by my unexpected arrival. Klaus stepped back, releasing his brother, and Elijah gave me a strange look.

“Elena,” said Elijah. “You cut your hair.”

I reached up and played with my short hair. I had cut it off not long after I had turned; my initial cut had been terrible, but Caroline had dragged me down to the hair salon to get it fixed. It was a little shorter than I had intended, but I liked it. I had also let my natural curl take cover, allowing the ends to settle in waves.

“I needed a change,” I said.

“It suits you,” he said.

Klaus huffed. “If you two are finished, we were in the middle of something.” He walked over to a small pot sitting on the table. He dipped the dagger into it before walking around and sticking the stake into, I assume, one of his other brothers.

“That we were.” Elijah glared at his brother. “Shall we continue?”

Klaus closed the coffin and leant against it. “I killed Mikael.”

Elijah looked shocked. “What?”

“With his own weapon. You can ask Elena if you’d like; she was part of the whole plan that killed him.” Klaus gestured toward me.

“If this is true, then why do our siblings still sleep? Why have you not woken them up?” asked Elijah.

“Because of Stefan Salvatore. He still holds in his possession the one thing that could kill us all.” Klaus walked past him and over to the small selection of scotch. He poured a glass before holding it out to me. He offered me a small smile as I took it before pouring another. He held it out to Elijah. “Would you like me to explain more?”

Elijah looked between Klaus and me. He seemed uncertain but took the glass. “I take it that you have dragged Elena into whatever your plotting.”

I sighed. “No, he hasn’t. It was Stefan who dragged me into the middle.”

Elijah frowned. “Explain.”

“So much to tell you, brother, a lot has happened since I reunited you with our family.” Klaus smirked as he took a sip from his drink.

I shook my head at his antics. He always had to have that stupid, sexy smirk on his face. I took a large sip of my drink, trying to keep focused on things other than Klaus. “After Klaus broke his curse, he left with a compelled Stefan.”

“That I did, took my old friend along with me to try and find some werewolves to make myself some hybrids. It was going well, too, until all of the werewolves that I fed my blood to kept dying. Never made it through their transition,” said Klaus.

Elijah looked down at the dead hybrid on the floor, the one I strangely hadn’t even noticed when I arrived. “Well, you clearly managed to fix the problem.”

“That I did. Discovered that our lovely Elena here was needed. I could only make hybrids if they drank her blood to complete the transition,” explained Klaus.

“But, because of his dramatic nature, he had to come to my school. Feed his blood to my werewolf friend, and then compelled Stefan to kill me if we ran out of time,” I said.

“Again, Niklaus, the lengths you will go to.” Elijah shook his head.

“It worked. I got the answers I needed, but instead of leaving with Elena and Tyler, my first successful hybrid, you and our siblings were snatched by Stefan. Since then, I have been trying to get you all back.”

“Along with whatever else he managed to steal, which is why my siblings are still sleeping? Is that right?” Elijah finished his drink.

Klaus nodded. “Exactly.”

“Are you keeping Elena hostage then? Is that why she is here?” asked Elijah.

Klaus frowned. “No. actually, I have no idea why she is here. What did bring you here, love?”

I put down my drink and said, “Damon told me what he did, and I was…” I stopped. I didn’t know if I wanted to blurt out my concern for the two of them. Elijah because he had tried to do the right thing and had only betrayed me when he thought he could get his family back. And for Klaus, the man who had helped me through the hardest thing I had ever dealt with but had also been avoiding for the past week.

“Were you worried about me, love?” asked Klaus. His eyes said it all. He was teasing me, but there was something else. That hope he mentioned. Had he missed me?

“I was concerned what you two would do to each other,” I said.

“What am I missing?” asked Elijah.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Elijah moved towards me. He stopped barely an inch away from me, and just like the first time we had ever met, he leant down and inhaled. His eyes widened in shock. “You’re a vampire.”

“Not by choice,” I mumbled. I stepped back, feeling a little self-conscious.

Elijah spun around. “What did you do?”

Klaus slammed his glass down. “I didn’t do anything. It was all Stefan Salvatore. He used her as a bargaining chip, threatened to kill her if I didn’t send my hybrids away.”

“So you let him kill her?” yelled Elijah. He grabbed Klaus by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

“Elijah, stop.” I grabbed his arm. “Klaus told Stefan that he would do it, that he would send his hybrids away. But instead of stopping, Stefan drove us off Wickery Bridge. He drowned me and forced me to become a vampire.”

Elijah released Klaus and turned to me. Sadness filled his eyes, and he cupped my face in his hands. “I’m sorry that was forced upon you.”

I shrugged. “Nothing I can do about it now.” I stepped away from him and grabbed my drink. “It was Klaus who found me. He brought me here, helped me transition. Help Bonnie get me a daylight ring.”

Elijah’s hand fell to the ring on my finger. Klaus had given it to me, claiming it had been something he had held onto for a long time. It was probably the most beautiful piece of jewellery I had ever owned. The band was two ropes braided together with diamonds set beside a larger blue stone.

Elijah’s face went blank as he looked at my hand than his brother. He didn’t say anything, but I could see that something went unsaid between them.

“What do you plan to do about Stefan Salvatore?” asked Elijah.

Klaus sighed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

I wasn’t sure what to do. It seemed that both sets of brothers were doing to do whatever they could to knock out the other two, and that is the polite way to put it. Klaus seemed ready to tear the Salvatore’s limb from limb, but Elijah seemed to be working up a plan of his own. I could see his mind working as he had listened to Klaus.

When Klaus had finished, Elijah had excused himself to clean up, leaving me alone with him. I didn’t know what to say to him. The dead hybrid's body had been removed from the room, but seeing the four coffins all sitting there gave me the creeps.

I had walked out of the room, not really sure what to do or where to go. I could call Damon and tell him that Elijah had woken up and seemed uncertain when it came to Klaus. Or I could go home and stay out of it; I didn’t need to be put in the middle again. But then again, I already was. There was no getting out of this anymore.

My feet led me into the library slash studio that I had spent much of my first vampire day in. The painting Klaus had been working on that day looked different; it was a beautiful scenery of a lively city at either sunrise or sunset. People were dancing in the streets. I could almost hear the music. He added more splashes of colour, and it looked even more incredible.

“The finished product turned out better than I could have imagined.”

I didn’t turn around to look at him. I kept my eyes on the painting. “It’s beautiful.”

“You said that the last time you saw it, love.” Klaus moved closer and stopped when he was behind me.

“I loved it then too. Now, even more so.” I almost wanted to reach out and touch it. “Is this place real or just made up in your head?”

He said, “It’s my version of New Orleans, at least what it was the last time I was there.” Goosebumps covered my skin when Klaus placed his arms on my hips. His thumbs massaged my waist, and he pressed his lips to my shoulder. “I have missed your company this week.”

I shivered as his breath blew across my skin. “I have been busy.”

I felt his lips curl into a smile. “You haven’t, but I don’t blame you for avoiding me.”

“You don’t?” I asked, surprised.

He shook his head. “As much as I enjoyed our time together, I know that you are still reeling from everything. I can sense the tension coursing through you by just standing here.” His nose ran along my throat. “If you’d like, I’m certain I could relieve some of it for you.”

Just the thought of Klaus touching me, in the same way, sent waves of need through me and straight to my centre. I had dreamed about his touch, his tongue, his cock. God, it would have been mortifying if it hadn’t felt so good the first time. It would be so easy to give in, let him relieve whatever the fuck he wanted, but I didn’t know if I could.

The first time, I didn’t regret it. I had needed someone to give me something, and Klaus had done just that. But I needed to focus, get myself together and understand what I really wanted before making more stupid decisions.

Klaus’ hand slid from my hip and underneath the skirt of my dress. I bit down on my lip and internally cursed myself from wearing a dress; I couldn’t have made it any easier for him. Well, I suppose I could have. I could have not worn any underwear. Not that the panties that I had chosen that morning were doing any good. Klaus had slipped his finger beneath the material and was slid his finger into my centre.

I gasped as his finger slid inside, reminding me of how good it had felt the first time. I gripped his arm, knowing that I should pull away, but I used his arm to hold on as my legs started to tremble.

“Is that a yes?” he asked—his lips against my ear, his finger sliding in deeper.

I whimpered and nodded. I couldn’t find the words.

He smirked. “Say it, love.”

I clenched my eyes shut, wanting nothing more than for him to add a second finger. “Please,” I whined.

“Please what?”

God, he was frustrating. “Relieve me of my tension,” I groaned.

Klaus pulled his finger from me, pulling a whine of annoyance out of me, before yanking my panties down my legs. I stepped out of them and gasped as he spun me around, lifted me up and carried me over to the couch.

As he did, he kissed me. His lips were forceful and demanding against mine, taking possession of my mouth. I savoured every second that I could taste him, knowing that after this, I probably couldn’t let myself fall back into his arms.

He laid me on the couch, pushing my dress up to leave me bare before him. I reached up to pull off his shirt, ripping it off his head, before reaching down and grabbing at his jeans. I pulled them open, not really knowing if I actually opened them or just ripped them, and reached down to wrap my hand around his cock.

He was already hard and hot, throbbing in my hand. I stroked him a few times before using my heels to push his jeans down just low enough that they wouldn’t be in the way.

Klaus groaned into my mouth, his hands gripping my thighs. I used my hand to line him at my centre, no foreplay this time, I just needed him in me, and it seemed he felt the same. I broke the kiss as he slid inside me; his cock stretched me and pushed a loud cry out of me.

Klaus latched onto my throat, sucking and biting, leaving marks that would probably heal before I had time to cum. I felt his fangs graze my skin, and I wanted him to bite me again. I lifted my head to bare my neck, and as he thrust back into me, his fangs pierced my neck. I moaned and felt the pull of the blood from my neck, the sting of his bite.

“Klaus,” I moaned.

He pulled me closer as he thrust harder, deeper and faster. With every movement, he pushed me closer to that cliff. And I wanted nothing more than for him to sail over it with me. I dug my heels into his ass, pushing him further into me. I felt his fangs release from my neck, and I lifted my face to lick his chin before kissing to his throat. I nibbled his flesh and heard his grunt as I bite down.

His thrusts grew rapid, his fingers dug into my skin, and as I swallowed his blood, my orgasm shot through me. I released his neck, crying out as pleasure flowed through me. Klaus captured my mouth in another kiss, his tongue catching the blood that had fallen down my chin. And with one final thrust, he finished inside me.

Klaus did collapse on top of me. His weight was heavy but felt good. We both laid there on the couch, neither of us willing to move and ruin the moment.

I reached up to stroke Klaus’ cheek, he lifted his head to look at me, and that same look that I had seen as of late, the one that he only showed to me, looked down at me. It was filled with something that I didn’t want to admit I needed, but it felt good.

He pressed a soft kiss to my lips before pushing himself up. I whimpered as he slid out of me and then tucked himself back into his jeans. He took my hand and pulled me to sit up before kissing my hand as he sat beside me.

“How’s the tension?” he asked, smiling.

I returned his smile and bit down on my lip. “Better.”

He pressed a kiss to my shoulder. “I’m glad that I could be of assistance.”

* * *

I had found it difficult to leave. Being around Klaus was freeing, and it seemed that all I wanted to do was touch him when he was nearby. I found the strength to walk out the door, but not without Klaus trying to persuade me to stay. His touch was almost addictive. If I let myself, I could have stayed and probably had him take me again, let myself enjoy his attention and drinking more of his blood. But now wasn’t the time for that.

I did get messages from him that night, and instead of ignoring him, like I probably should have, I did reply. I found myself feeling like a child who was dipping their hand in the cookie jar, and any moment was going to get caught. The idea of having to face my friends if they learned about the relationship—if that was what you could call it—I shared with Klaus was terrifying. Bonnie had almost lost it just at the possibility. Caroline would probably be even worse, and the idea of having to face Damon would be mortifying.

I had planned to spend the rest of my night curled up under a blanket watching old movies. That was until I got a call from Caroline. The strange murders that had been plaguing the town, someone killing those who had connections to vampires, to me, and now Caroline’s father was the next one. He died with vampire blood in his system, and now it seemed that he wasn’t going to complete his transition.

I tried my best to comfort Caroline; we sat out on her front porch while her parents sat inside. It was hard to watch her struggle with his decision. I found myself wondering how hard it must be for him, not giving in and accepting the blood.

I told myself that I had completed my transition because of Jeremy because I couldn’t leave him alone in this world. But maybe I had just been scared. I was seventeen; no one wanted to die at seventeen. Maybe I simply hadn’t been strong enough to just let it end.

By the time I left Caroline’s and headed home, I found myself wanting someone to talk to. Caroline had enough to deal with; Bonnie was off trying to do something that she wouldn’t tell me about; Damon wasn’t an option, neither was Stefan. I thought about calling Klaus, talking to him, actually talking to him, had helped me the first time.

I dialled his number and frowned when I went to his voicemail. I didn’t leave a message; what was I even going to say. I made it back to my house and had every intention of going to bed when I smelt it. Before I even opened the door, I could smell the blood from inside the house. My gums throbbed; I was scared to open the door and hurt someone if it was just Jeremy, but the strong scent made me feel that it was more than just a small cut.

Opening the door, the scent washed over me; I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything else. My heart seemed to calm as I opened my eyes and flicked the lights on. There was blood all over the staircase, handprints led up the stairs along the wall, and as I listened, I heard a faint heartbeat.

I climbed the stairs and found Alaric slouched in the doorway, a knife protruding out of his chest. I dropped beside him and tried to ignore the blood. “Alaric?” I grasped his shoulders.

He groaned and opened his eyes. “Elena.”

I looked at the knife and the blood; he was dying. “I don’t know what to do.”

Alaric gasped and tried to move.

“Alaric.” I held him still.

“Elena, your—a—vampire,” he managed.

I felt like an idiot. I grasped the knifes hilt and said, “I need to take this out first.”

He nodded.

I held my breath and pull out the knife. Alaric cried out as blood spilt from his chest. I dropped the knife and quickly bite down on my wrist before holding it to his mouth. He cringed but swallowed a mouthful of my blood before the wound started healing.

Alaric seemed to relax against the frame; his breathing returned to normal, as did his heartbeat. I pushed the bloody shirt away from his wound and was glad to see his skin was almost completely healed.

“What happened?” I asked.

Alaric groaned. “I don’t know, I don’t remember.”

I tried to hold my breath, but my gums were throbbing. I stood up and moved away from Alaric, and tried to focus on his voice instead of his heartbeat.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I…um. The blood, I don’t think I can stay here.” I looked down at my hands, and they were shaking.

“It’s okay, I’m fine. Go,” said Alaric.

I dashed out of the house and took a large breath of fresh air. I grabbed the garden hose and washed Alaric’s blood from my hands before dropping onto my but on the lawn. Where was I supposed to go? My house was covered in blood, and everyone else was occupied.

Things had been easy once. There was no death, no blood, no vampires and supernatural doppelgangers. Things had been normal. It seemed that no matter how hard I tried, I would never get back to that point. I missed the simplicity of an everyday teenager girl life; my concerns were school, cheerleading and boys. Now all I could think about was blood and sex. My hormones were in just overdrive.

I did manage to get up and leave. The blood wasn’t as strong outside, but it was safer for Alaric if I just stayed away. I did call Matt though, he was able to go over and give Alaric a hand.

I ended up wandering alone and stopped at the gas station that was a few blocks from my house. I was considering buying something to eat when I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. Looking around, I knew someone was watching me. My first thought went to Klaus, but that would just be creepy, and he had no reason to lurk or hide from me.

“Whoever you are, I’m not in the mood,” I said.

I waited, but no one responded. I sighed, shook my head and took a step towards the gas station. A hand grabbed me and slammed me into the brick wall. I looked into Rebekah’s blue eyes and glared.

“Rebekah.”

She smirked. So much like her brother. “Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt.”

“It wasn’t something I wanted to do,” I said.

She tilted her head. “I don’t believe you.” Her grip on my throat tightened.

I was a vampire, not a weak little human. Instead of screaming out, I lifted my foot and kicked her in the chest. She stumbled back, losing her grip.

She looked up, surprised. “You’re a vampire.”

“Not by choice.”

She sneered. “I’m still going to kill you.”

For she could race back at me, she was slammed into the wall beside me. Elijah, looking less dusty and more cleaned up, gave Rebekah a stern look.

Rebekah sighed. “Elijah.”

“Leave,” he said and released her.

I could see that she wanted to argue.

“Are you challenging me?” he asked.

She scoffed. “You’re pathetic. Both of you.” She sent one last glare over her shoulder at me before she took off.

Elijah turned to me as I rubbed at my throat. He offered me a small smile. “I believe we need to talk.”

“If you want an apology, I think I’ve said it enough, but I’m sorry for stabbing you…twice.”

Elijah shook his head. “No, I understand why you did what you did. I think I owe you an apology next; after all, I did turn against you, and instead of killing Niklaus, I helped him.”

I said, “You were trying to get your family back, I understand.”

“Still, I did break my word, and that is something I never take lightly.”

“You are forgiven, Elijah.”

He nodded his head. “Thank you. Now, to what I did wish to discuss with you.”

“Your siblings? Did Klaus decide to wake you all up?” I asked.

He said, “No. I’m sure you will get the rundown from your Salvatore brothers, but I awoke them and had every intention of leaving my brother here on his own. We were going to try and salvage our family without him.”

“What changed?” I asked.

“Our mother.”

“Your mother?”

Elijah slid his hand into his pocket. “It turns out that Niklaus had our mother’s body in the other coffin. When your witch friend and her mother unsealed the coffin, she was resurrected, you could say.”

“So your mother is alive after being dead for a thousand years in a coffin.”

He nodded. “Precisely.”

“What happened? Is Klaus okay?” It took me a moment to realise what I had said. Elijah raised an eyebrow and gave me the strangest look.

“Elena, did you just express concern for my brother's wellbeing?”

I was busted. There was no taking that back.

“Has he managed to trick you into believing that he cares for you?”

The words were harsh but true. I didn’t know if Klaus was playing with me or not; this could have been a game to him since he found me on the river bank. I could have just played right into his hands.

Thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I didn’t want to believe that the way he had looked at me was nothing but a lie.

“Elena?” Elijah stepped closer to me, his hand cupping my cheek. “Are you alright?”

I shook my head. “I have been alright since I woke up as a vampire. And I probably won’t be alright for a very long time. It seems that I have just been a stupid little girl thinking that someone cared for me when it is undeniable that I am nothing but a toy.”

“I wish I could believe that my brother was redeemable. I do. But he has caused too much pain to our siblings and me for me to ever trust him again. I would hate for you to end up worse off because you put your faith in the wrong people.” Elijah dropped his hand.

I seemed to always pick the wrong people. Maybe that was my curse, to always make the wrong choice. “I thought at first that he just felt guilty that I died. But he just seemed different.” I unknowingly started fiddling with the daylight ring he had given me.

“I am sorry if he has caused you pain,” said Elijah.

I wanted to say he hadn’t hurt me at all. But I didn’t say anything. I turned back and focused on what the rule concerns were. “What happened to your mother?”

He said, “She declared that she wants us all to be a family. She had forgiven Niklaus and wants to mend the wounds between us all.”

“You don’t believe her.”

He shook his head. “I believe that she has further motives that she isn’t going to share.”

“And what about my friends and me? Should I be worried that we are all going to be torn apart by your vengeful sister?” I asked.

“My mother has laid down strict rules. You will all be perfectly safe. I give you my word.”

I wanted to believe Elijah, that we would all be safe. But then I also wanted him to be wrong. I wanted to believe that Klaus was changing or at least opening up. It made me angry that I had spent so much time with him, and he could have just been messing with me—a mind game to get at Stefan and Damon so that he could get his coffins back.

But why the ring? Why be so kind? He could have easily locked me up and thrown away the key. Even as a vampire, he could have bargained my life, but he didn’t. I was just back at square one, confused and feeling completely alone.

* * *

I was hiding. From everyone and everything. After talking with Elijah, I headed home. Matt and Alaric had cleaned up all of the blood; it seemed some scrubbing was still needed, but it could wait until the next day. I just wanted to forget the day and go to sleep.

I managed to avoid everyone for two days. Caroline was wrapped up in the grief of losing her father. Bonnie hadn’t reached out at all. Damon had tried to ring me, but I just kept ignoring his calls; I was a little surprised that he hadn’t shown up at my door. Matt had sent me a text to check on me. Jeremy seemed to understand that I wanted to be left alone but made plenty of visits to my room with snacks and blood.

I was hoping that time would clear things up. My brain was still reeling from what Stefan had done; my heart was confused about what to think about Klaus; I was scared of thinking about what possible future I could have as a vampire, and I had all of these urges that were driving me insane. It wasn’t just the blood lust; I was just bloody horny.

Saturday morning, I woke up to a quiet house and found myself wanting to get out of bed. The sun was shining, and it seemed like it was going to be a beautiful day. I had dwelled under my covers for long enough that I was almost sick of my bedroom. I knew that there were things that I needed to face, people I needed to talk too. I had a feeling that if I just did it and stopped avoiding it, I might find some peace.

I showered and dressed, smiling at the girl in the mirror. I could do this; I needed to do this. Downstairs I made myself breakfast, enjoyed a blood-bag, and then grabbed my bag and keys. There was one person I needed to face before I did anything else.

It felt like forever since I had been at the Salvatore Boarding house. It once felt like a safe place, but now looking at it, I just wanted to run away. I couldn’t, though. I knocked on the door and wasn’t surprised when it was Damon that answered it.

He looked surprised. “Elena?”

“Hi,” I said, feeling awkward.

“Didn’t expect you to come by any time soon,” he said, stepping back and letting me in.

I walked through and stopped by the living room arch. “I need to speak to Stefan.”

Damon frowned. “You sure you want to do that?”

I shook my head. “No. I really don’t want to. But I do need to.”

He ground his teeth together before pointing towards the stairs. “He is in his room.”

I took in a deep breath before heading up the stairs. I could hear Stefan’s heart beating as I approached the door, and before I could hesitate and run away, I pushed it open. He didn’t get the courtesy of me knocking.

Stefan was sitting at his desk. Pen in hand, journal open in front of him. He paused his writing but didn’t look up at me. His heart seemed to start beating faster, and his body tensed. I hadn’t seen him since the night he killed me. My last memories of us being in the car were of me begging and him ignoring me. It was hard to picture him now, sitting before me, and believe that he was the same person who had helped me move forward after losing my parents.

“You left me.” It wasn’t what I thought I would say. But that was what came out.

Stefan didn’t respond, but his grip on his pen tightened.

“You forced your blood down my throat, you killed me by driving your car off a bridge, and then you left me.” My voice was shaking, tears welled in my eyes.

“I’m sorry.” The words made my blood boil.

I reached for the closest thing, which was a book, and threw it at him. “You don’t get to be sorry,” I snapped. The book hit his chest.

He dropped the pen and sat back, placing the book on his desk. “What would you like me to say?”

“I don’t want you to say anything.” I grabbed another box and threw it. This one missed him and flew over his head. “I want you to turn back the clock and not turn me into a fucking vampire!” I grabbed something heavier this time, some sort of statue and threw it.

Stefan ducked, and the statue smashed into a set of draws, breaking the wood.

“I begged you to stop. Klaus agreed to send his fucking hybrids away. But you still did it.” I sped across the room, grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. “Why?” My tears were falling down my cheeks, and it hurt to breathe.

Stefan shook his head. He didn’t struggle against my hold.

“Look at me!” I yelled. “Look at me, and tell me why?” I pulled him forward and thrust his body back into the plaster. It crumbled, and Stefan was now embedded in the wall. I stumbled back and grabbed onto his desk to keep myself from standing. Sobs wracked my chest; I just wanted to understand why. Why had he done this to me? All I ever wanted was to have the Stefan I had loved back.

“I don’t have a good enough reason,” said Stefan. His voice low and strained.

I looked up at him.

Tears of his own were welling in his eyes. He pulled himself from the wall. “I don’t know why I did it.”

Anger took over. He didn’t even know why. He had turned me into a vampire, destroyed my life, and he didn’t know why. I grabbed the chair, snapped off the leg and charged him again. I held the stake over his heart, and he didn’t struggle.

The door to the door swung open again, and Damon stepped in. “Elena, you don’t want to do that.”

I sniffed, trying to hold in more tears. “I think I really do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“He killed me, Damon. For no good reason.” I pushed the stake, and it broke his skin.

Stefan cried out and grasped my hand that held the wood. “Elena…”

Damon sped over to me, grabbed my arms and pulled me away from him. I didn’t fight. I released the stake and fell into his arms, and let the pain wash over me. “I—didn’t—want—this.”

I cried into Damon’s arms, and I couldn’t stop. He held me close and picked me up, he carried me into a different room, and I felt a bed beneath me. I felt him sit down beside me, but I rolled over away from him. I just wanted to be alone. Damon seemed to understand and left me alone.

I didn’t move for a good few hours. When I was finally able to pull myself up, I used the bathroom to wash my face before I left. I walked straight past Damon, who was sitting on the sofa in the living room and jumped in my car. I didn’t know if facing Stefan had helped; the look on his face, the torment, didn’t make me feel any better. It wasn’t going to change what I was, but I did feel lighter.

The house was still empty when I arrived home, but a package was sitting on the front step. A large box with a red bow was waiting. I picked it and carried it to the table before opening it. Inside was a beautiful, burgundy red gown. On top was an envelope. I opened the letter and found an invitation inside.

_Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o’clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration._

Turning it over, another note was on the back.

_I hope you shall save me a dance, Klaus._

I bit down on my lip and put down the invite. Elijah had mentioned that all of his siblings were awake. If he was right and his mother wanted to reunite their family, then it seemed she wanted to kick it off with a party.

I ran my fingers across the soft material of the dress; it was stunning. The design was simple enough itself, the thick straps would sit just off my shoulders, and the neckline would dip in between my breasts in a tasteful look.

The idea of going to a ball sounded like fun, but I didn’t know if I was ready to face Klaus again. It was clear that he wanted to see me again, but I couldn’t shake Elijah’s words. Had he really been using me?

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a message from Klaus.

_K: Did you get my package?_

I huffed and stared at the words.

 _E: Yes._ I replied. Why did that make me so nervous?

_K: I hope you will wear the dress. I do believe that seeing you in it in real life will wildly outdo my imagination._

My cheeks heated. Klaus’ words affected me more than I wanted them too. I wanted to believe that Klaus had pure intentions. He had told me that I had woken something up inside him, allowed him to feel hope. But he wouldn’t tell me anymore. And that look, his eyes seemed to say a hundred different things, but it wasn’t malicious or cruel; it showed something warm.

_K: If you are worried about Rebekah, I promise she will be on her best behaviour._

I hadn’t even considered her. I knew Rebekah hated me. I hated stabbed her in the back, and there was no way that I could take that back. It wasn’t something I was proud of, and the second I did it, I wanted to take it back. Going to the ball would allow me the chance to apologise to her without her ripping my head off, and I could tell myself that was why I was going and not to dance with Klaus.

Not that I was fooling myself.

* * *

I was struggling to focus.

I had put on the dress that Klaus had given me, twirling one or two times in front of the mirror. It made me feel special. I had washed my hair and curled it lightly, applied light makeup with a match dark red lip, and chose a small, simple pendant that my mother had given me to wear around my neck.

The whole drive over, I had felt confident in trying to make myself believe that I wasn’t going to this ball for the wrong reasons. I would apologise to Rebekah and then leave. That was the plan.

As soon as I walked up the front steps, my stomach twisted and turned, and once I stepped inside, it only got worse. Klaus beautiful home had been decorated tastefully and was full of guests. Many of whom I recognised, some that I didn’t. I stopped briefly at the entrance and felt eyes on me; it didn’t take long to realise that they belonged to Damon, Stefan, Klaus, and I assumed one of Klaus’ brothers from the way he was whispering to Elijah.

I swallowed before walking forward; my primary intention was to get a drink before finding Rebekah. As I picked up a glass of champagne from a passing tray, Damon appeared in front of me.

“What are you doing here?” asked Damon.

I sighed. “I was invited.” I took a large sip.

“By?” he asked.

I frowned. “Does it matter?”

“Yes, it matters,” he snapped.

“Why are you here?” I asked.

“To work out if Esther is friend or foe.”

“So you know about her then?”

“Yes,” he hissed, “Bonnie filled me in. Who told you?”

It annoyed me that my friends were once again keeping me out of their plans. Bonnie had alluded to being up to something with her mother but had refused to share details. I didn’t bother asking Damon because he wouldn’t have told me, and Caroline was otherwise occupied.

I said, “Elijah.” I swallowed the rest of my champagne.

He huffed. “You didn’t want to share that when you stopped by this morning.”

“No. I had other things on my mind.” And why should I tell him anything if he doesn’t share with me? I reached for another glass of champagne and swapped my glasses.

“Clearly. You need to go.” Damon took the glass from me.

I glared at him and tried to take it back. “No.”

“Elena.” He held it away from me.

“Damon. I’m not going.”

I pushed passed him and moved through the room towards the balcony. Not here for even two seconds, and I needed some fresh air. I grabbed another glass of champagne and stepped outside.

The air was cool but refreshing. Damon could be suffocating; I knew that. I also knew that he was overprotective and refused to listen to anyone else but himself. It made him impossible to deal with. I was surprised he didn’t chase after me and try and force me out the front door.

“I was right.”

I closed my eyes as I took in Klaus’ voice. My whole body buzzed just from his words. “Right about what?” I asked, turning to look at him.

He looked very dashing in his tux, and the smile on his lips was the one I liked so much. “The dress. Seeing you in it in real life is far superior to my imagination. You look ravishing.”

I blushed. My arms and legs tingled, and I wanted him to reach out and touch me. “Thank you,” I said. “You look very handsome yourself.”

“Thank you, love.” Klaus stepped closer and did just as I wanted. His hand rested itself on my waist, and he trapped me against the ballasted of the balcony. “I’m glad you came tonight.”

“I will admit that I almost didn’t.”

“And why is that? Rebekah?”

I shook my head. My hands moved on their own; I placed my glass to the side and put my hands on his chest. “No, not Rebekah.”

“Then what?”

I swallowed, uncertain of how to explain to him how I felt. “I don’t know how to feel—about you.”

Klaus’ thumb rubbed my waist. “Are you ashamed of our…dalliances?” he asked.

“No.” I wasn’t. That much I knew.

“Good, because I find myself wishing they would happen more and more.” His grip tightened, and he closed the rest of the space between us. My chest was touching his, and he lifted his hand to cup my cheek. “You have invaded every inch of me, Elena.”

My legs felt weak. If Klaus wasn’t holding me against him, I felt like I would have stumbled. Voices in my head were arguing about whether or not to believe him. Elijah had told me it was his game, but his eyes, his words, was telling me that it wasn’t.

Klaus caught my lips in a soft kiss. It was gentle, caring—loving. It covered me in goosebumps and pulled a tear from my eye.

“Why are you crying?” he whispered.

I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes; another tear fall. Klaus caught it, wiped it away.

“Tell me the cause of your tears, and I will make certain that you never have to shed them for that reason again,” he said.

The voice in my head screamed at me to just tell him. Tell me, and he would do as he said, he would shut down all of my doubts.

“Elena?”

I took a shaky breath. “I’m scared that this is a game.”

Klaus frowned.

“Ever since the moment I woke up here, I have felt a difference in you. You have been kind, caring, and every moment I’m with you, I find that I never want it to end.” I lifted my hand to stroke his jaw. “I have never felt so broken before, but when you are near, I find myself able to enjoy myself, laugh and smile. But every time I leave, there is this voice that is telling me that it’s all a lie, that you don’t really care and that you are just playing with me for some sick game.”

Klaus’ eyes grew sad. Like he was in pain. “Elena.”

“I don’t want to believe it,” I continued. “I want to be in your arms like this and not care about anything else—”

He pressed his lips to mine, cutting me off. This kiss was deeper than the last—demanding, like he was trying to tell me something. I was gasping for breath when he pulled back.

“I know that I have been a monster. I have made decisions that have broken your heart, hurt your friends, and tormented you. If I could go back and make it easier on you, then I would. But I can’t change that. I wish that I could quell that fear so that you know that this isn’t a game to me.” Klaus leant our foreheads together. “The hope that you awoke in me, it was hope that you would feel the same way that I feel about you.”

My hands trembled. I had never considered what his true feelings could be. I thought that he was just being nice and that the sex was just something fun that we were sharing. My feelings towards him had been a mess, but did he feel more for me.

“Niklaus.”

I didn’t pull away from Klaus as Elijah broke our moment, and neither did Klaus. His arm stayed on my waist, his hand cupped the back of my neck.

“What do you want, Elijah?” The annoyance in his voice was clear, and his body had tensed.

I ran my hand across his chest, hoping to relax him.

“It is time for the official welcome; mother would like us all together,” he said.

Elijah gave me a firm look over his brother’s shoulder before turning and going back inside. I had forgotten at that moment that we weren’t alone and that anyone could have walked outside to see us like this.

“It’s time for our dance, love. If you would do me the honour?” Klaus stepped back, taking my hand in his.

I smiled and nodded.

There was something more than just a game. It was more than just sex. The relationship Klaus and I shared was terrifying, but the idea that he wanted something more excited me. Our stolen moments, if you could even call them that, could lead to something else. Something new.

I waited for Klaus as Elijah welcomed their guests and directed everyone to the ballroom. Klaus appeared by my side, taking my hand to lead me in. I noticed that Damon and Stefan were watching, their eyes on me as I started dancing with Klaus. I ignored them and everyone else; I let myself enjoy the moment.


End file.
